


"let me cum"

by nug_pot



Category: Gorillaz, gorillazoc
Genre: M/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz), gorillazoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nug_pot/pseuds/nug_pot





	"let me cum"

Georgie was helping dem with the piano since he knew a tiny bit more then dem. Dem got flustered and just cried because he could not get one note right and Georgie put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in dem geared up flustered eyes

And he said "it's ok we can take a break" and dem nodded his head and signs walking past his father and sin and nugget but Georgie took him for a walk in the streets and tried to hold his hand dem let him and they went down a ally

Dem turned to Georgie and said "you sure this is a safe place to chill out?" Georgie sarcastically nodded and caresses dems cheeks and looks at him and kiss him  
Dem is a bit confused with his eyes widen big and a feeling in his pants

Georgie pinned him to the wall taking off his shirt and dems shirt too they kissed and dems pants got un zipped by Georgie and  
he was rubbing his big black dick Dem growns In pleasure as Georgie licks his black hard cock and sucks the tip of it.

Dem runs his fingers through Georgie's hair and tilts his head back drooling a bit moaning and he looks at Georgie and said "fuck this feels too good" the feeling was such a intense pleasure he was about to cum but Georgie stopped his cumming and put his finger over his penis and rubbed and dem was crying in please "please let me cum".

He took his finger off and cum dropped off of Georgie's face and Dem let out a loud moan twitching rolling his eyes back from such a good orgasm he bit his lip and he could still feel such the good pain still cumming Georgie sucks the rest of the cum from Dem and Dem cums a 2nd time and then passes out Georgie takes dem home and puts him to bed and they both are naked.


End file.
